To The Letter
by xephwrites
Summary: Castiel takes control of all aspects of Dean's life. Part of the Orion verse. Takes place immediatly after "Transgressions, Blasphemy And The Unsaid" WARNINGS: BDSM, D/s, orgasm on command, witheld bathroom usage but not watersports, trust me


Dean awoke to Castiel's foot nudging his hip. He shifted on the uncomfortable floor and looked up to his angel.

"It is time to get up, Dean." He said, his voice very calm.

Dean knew that something was up when Castiel's voice was that even. As Dean sat up on the floor, he realized that the seven days were over. There was no more sleeping on the floor, and Castiel would stop the silent treatment. The angel sat on the edge of the bed, feet resting where Dean's head was resting only moments ago.

"Today, we are going to try something." Castiel started. "You claimed that you needed a heavier hand in this relationship."

Dean nodded. "For the next two days, you will only do what you are told. If there is something that you need, you must ask permission first. And I do mean _for anything_."

Dean swallowed and nodded again.

"Thank you, Castiel." The hunter said. "Thank you for understanding that my needs have changed. Castiel's hand came out and stroked the side of Dean's face. Dean swallowed nervously. "May - may I go to the bathroom?" He asked meekly, slightly embarrassed to have to ask to perform a simple function.

"Only to use the toilet and wash your hands." Castiel said, removing his hand. "You will immediately return to sit right where you are now"

Dean nodded and stood up. Even though he felt a bit shamed at being told what to do, he also felt safe and secure in a way he hadn't in a very long time.

When finished in the tiny bathroom, he resumed sitting on the floor beside Castiel. Castiel began petting his hair.

"Very good." He whispered. "Now, let's see if you can keep it up for the next two days." Dean nodded.

"Your clothes are laid out for you. I am going to take a shower. While I am in there, you will dress and make the bed. After I finish, you may then go in and wash your face, brush your teeth and any other necessary morning toiletry duties you need. We will be leaving for breakfast in twenty minutes." Castiel ran the pad of his thumb over Dean's lips. Dean placed a small kiss on it.

"Thank you, Castiel." Dean whispered.

Castiel stood and motioned for Dean to stand as well. Castiel walked towards the tiny bathroom and Dean set about his early morning tasks.

Twenty one minutes later, they were standing outside in the morning sun, waiting for Sam so they could go for breakfast. Sam greeted them both, but Dean did not talk back until Castiel whispered his permission.

Once in the diner, Sam and Castiel slid into the booth. Castiel waved his hand and Dean sat beside him. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, who shook his head and looked down at the placemat. Castiel and Sam began discussing their last case, the one in Ohio that Bobby had passed their way. Sam had handed out the menus, but Castiel had intercepted the one meant for Dean. Sam shook his head and began to read over the breakfast specials.

A very matronly looking waitress approached their table with a warm smile. "What would you like today, boys?" She asked, eyeing each one.

"Short stack, side of ham, and a coffee, please." Sam said

The waitress smiled at him and turned to Castiel.

"I would like French toast, whole wheat, with a side of bacon. And a coffee, please." Castiel glanced quickly at his lover. "And he will have the fruit salad, whole wheat toast and an orange juice."

Dean slumped in his seat. Somehow, Dean should have realized that Castiel meant his food choices as well. Sam cleared his throat loudly, drawing their attention to him.

"As I was saying, it looks like we may have something in Montana." Sam said, staring out of the window. He ran over the details and handed them the printouts he got last night. It looked simple enough, nothing more than a salt and burn. Their breakfasts arrived unceremoniously, and Dean looked pleadingly at the angel.

"Yes, Dean?" He asked around a mouthful of French toast.

Dean bit his lip and glanced at Sam, who was currently in pancake heaven. Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"May I eat now?" He whispered, low enough so his brother wouldn't hear.

Castiel held his lover's stare for a few heartbeats. "Yes." He whispered.

Dean picked up his fork and began poking at the fruit. Castiel gave a quick glance down at the hunter's crotch. He was half hard. Castiel smiled to himself. This was working; Dean was getting what he needed, and enjoying it as well. The angel's expression turned a bit more mischievous.

Castiel was itching to see how far he could push this. 

*** 

They were driving towards Montana. Sam was dozing in the backseat, Dean was driving, and Castiel was trying not to smile out of the window.

"Castiel, please!" Dean whined, shifting in his seat. "This has got to be unhealthy at this point!"

"Continuously, yes it is. Right now, it shouldn't do any damage." Castiel said, still staring out of the window. They passed a sign that advertised the usual: gas, food, lodgings. "You may pull over now." Castiel allowed himself to smile as they pulled into the small roadside parking lot. Dean parked in front of the pumps and turned to the angel with pleading eyes.

"Please!" He whined again. Castiel nodded.

Dean sighed as he flew out of the Impala, running towards the bathrooms at the back of the building. Sam jolted awake at the sound of the door slamming.

"Wha? Where are we?" He mumbled, stretching as best as he could in the back.

"Quick refill." Castiel said, getting out of the Impala himself. He strode over to the pump to fill the tank.

"Where's Dean?" Sam said, slowly untangling himself out of the back seat.

"Bathroom." Castiel said with a smirk.

Sam shook his head as he made his way into the small store attached to the station. Dean made his way back from the back of the building, walking much more easily and scowling slightly at the angel.

"Feel better now, my love?" Castiel said innocently.

Dean scowled at him slightly as he reached into the car's glove box for his wallet. As he came out, Castiel placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's get some food." Castiel whispered against Dean's face. "Since you've been so good today, you can have some pie."

Dean tried not to let his excitement show, but it was almost impossible.

In the diner, Dean didn't make a single protest, verbal or otherwise, while eating the grilled chicken Caesar salad the angel ordered for him. Sam appeared unimpressed that they were continuing to play "those bedroom only games" in front of him, and made it known through repeated throat clearings, eyerolls and bitchfaces. Dean didn't care. He was happy. Uncomfortable, but happy that Castiel was pleased with him once again. And he was getting pie as a reward.

They decided to spend the night at the motel right there. Sam was more than happy to hide in his own room, away from the two of them. Once Dean had set the salt lines and wards in their own room, Castiel pointed to the floor at his feet. Dean dropped to his knees in his usual submissive pose. Castiel gently stroked his hair. He tilted his lover's chin up to stare into his eyes.

"You've done so well today." Castiel said.

Dean leaned into the angel's hand, soaking up the praise. "See how much easier it can be when you behave?" Dean nodded. Castiel shifted his weight, trying to adjust his half hard cock that had been screaming for attention all day. Castiel gripped the hair on the top of the hunter's head and pulled him forward.

"Take me out and suck me." Castiel growled.

Dean's hands quickly worked at the button and zipper of the angel's pants. He went to tug the waistband down and Castiel tugged on the dark blond hair. "I said take me out." He hissed.

Dean reached into the gap of his lover's boxers wrapped his lips around the angel's half-hard cock. Castiel's head fell back and a moan escaped him as wet warmth surrounded him. He thrust into his lover's mouth, forcing him to take more. Dean moaned around him, his tongue tracing patterns on the underside of the length in his mouth. Castiel gripped a handful of the hunter's hair as he felt himself reaching his peak. He should have known that this would not last long.

He thrust a little too harshly and caught a scrape of teeth. That quick bite of pain was enough to bring about the angel's orgasm. He pulled Dean's head back, leaving his jaw hanging open and the head of his cock resting on his lover's bottom lip. "Don't swallow." He ground out before giving himself a single stroke. He grunted and pumped streaks of white come into Dean's open mouth. He pulled away and tucked his hand under Dean's chin and closed his mouth. Dean fought against the instinct to swallow.

"Meus venator," he whispered.

Dean threw his head back and came in his pants like a teenager. Castiel stroked his cheek through his orgasm. When Dean slumped forward, drawing harsh breaths through his nose, Castiel then allowed him to swallow. After swallowing his lover's seed, Dean turned his lust-blown green eyes up to the angel.

"I love you." He said softly. "I'm sorry that I acted out last week."

Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean on his soft, plump lips.

"Forgiven." The angel said. He stifled a yawn. "I think it's time for bed. Change out of your pants into a pair of pajamas, no shirt." Castiel ordered as he began taking off his own clothes.

Dean whimpered a bit when he was down to his come-soaked boxer briefs. Castiel hid his smile as he heard Dean pull out a pair of pajama bottoms and slide them over his soiled underwear.

Once changed, they both slid into the large bed and burrowed under the comforters. Castiel wrapped himself around the hunter and placed small kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

"Feel better?" The angel whispered against Dean's lightly freckled skin.

"Yes. Thank you." Dean pushed back further into the angel's arms.

"Just wait for tomorrow." Castiel said with a glint of mischief in his voice.


End file.
